Standard therapy for locally advanced head & neck squamous cell carcinoma in-volves combined radiation therapy and surgery for resectable cases, & radiation therapy alone for those deemed unresectable. Even with maximal tolerated doses of radiation, locoregional failure is the main tumor control issue, but at least 10-20% also develop clinically apparent distant metastases. Taxol has shown significant activity as a single agent in both untreated and previously treated head & neck cancer.